Battle of First Village
The Battle of First Village was fought from 21-30 Aut'gin, LY 912, in First Village. It was the second major battle of the Chaos War, though there had been a few minor sea battles prior to this. On 25 Su'yet, the Second Order's naval fleet from Ristar, under command of Rear Admiral Samantha Wen II, set sail for Ship. They were transporting Ristar's Army regiment, 1000 soldiers commanded by Col. Beauregard Hickorysmoke. On 5 Aut'gin, a small rebel fleet commanded by Admiral Alphonse Teach (who was also captain of the Woodsorrow) began sailing from Shanty to Shipsister. The fleet was transporting 500 recruits from Triscot (100 of whom were rats, commanded by The Vole, who had been given a temporary commission as sergeant by Poss Primus). These recruits were collectively under the command of Alecstar Inco, who had been given a temporary commission as general. Other passengers included Darius Lonewander, Tom Morales, and Emma Pseud, who, like Inco, had been members of The Chaos. The three of them were given temporary commissions as soldiers (the lowest rank of the Army, as well as what would later become the Chaos Army). On the same day, Vallus Orator (temporary captain), Ginger Protestant (temporary lieutenant), and Tiejo Streetrat (temporary lieutenant) all translocated to Plist, where they would integrate 1600 recruits from that village (600 of whom were 'rats, commanded by Tiejo) with the 1800 soldiers of the Plist regiment, commanded by Col. Montgomery Orthodox. On 8 Aut'gin, Admiral Teach's fleet was temporarily delayed in its journey, due to the Battle of West Ocean. But they soon continued on to Shipsister. That same day, Rear Admiral Wen's fleet arrived at Ship, and Col. Hickorysmoke's regiment began marching to First Village. On 9 Aut'gin, 500 recruits (300 of whom were 'rats) left Tanq, transported by a task force led by Earl Prowess, captain of the Darkfather. On 11 Aut'gin, they stopped at Jump Village to pick up another 200 recruits (half of whom were 'rats). They continued on to Shipsister, where they rendezvoused with General Inco's regiment on the 14th. Inco's 500 recruits, plus the 700 from Tanq and Jump Village, were joined by 500 'rats from Shipsister, bringing the regiment's total to 1700. It is often marveled at by some people that Prowess's task force managed to avoid the Second Order's naval base at Tanq, but his ship, as well as the few others he was leading, all managed to make themselves appear as simple merchant vessels. Historical commentators say such a thing wasn't as unlikely as it might sound, considering the types of ships used and the fact that there are always a great many trading ships traveling between port villages. On 15 Aut'gin, General Inco's regiment began marching toward Tonad. That same day, Col. Hickorysmoke's regiment reached First Village, where they joined Col. Siobhan Muttonchop's regiment of 3200 soldiers, for a total of 4200. General Tovan Middlebury ordered Col. Hickorysmoke to lead his soldiers plus 1000 of Col. Muttonchop's to Tonad, to prevent Inco's advance. This left Col. Muttonchop with 2200 soldiers in First Village, which they expected would be sufficient to hold out against Col. Orthodox's 1800 (plus a then-unknown number of civilian recruits). However, on 17 Aut'gin, Army spies reported 3400 troops marching from Plist, far more than Middlebury had expected, so he ordered Hickorysmoke to return to First Village. On 18 Aut'gin, Inco's regiment arrived in Tonad, where they were joined by another thousand 'rats, bringing their number up to 2700. On 21 Aut'gin, both Inco's regiment and Orthodox's regiment reached First Village, where they were joined by 50 ex-Sorreters, led by Cameron Piper (temporary lieutenant). This brought the total rebel numbers up to 6150, a decided advantage over the Second Order's forces. Additionally, there were an unknown number of recruits from First Village itself (estimated around 1100) who joined the rebels. The ensuing battle lasted nine days; on the morning of the tenth day- 30 Aut'gin- Colonels Muttonchop and Hickorysmoke finally surrendered to General Inco. The rebels' numbers had by then been reduced to about 5500, while the Second Order forces had been reduced to about 2200. The rebels took control of the Army base and confined the soldiers to the stockades there. They also took control of the palace, but by the time they did, King Demos Royal had long since escaped, translocated away by his personal bodyguard, René Deadzone. Shortly after the battle officially ended, a rogue platoon led by Hiram Betterlife charged the rebels, killing a few enemies before being stopped. Category:History